Percy Jackson:king of gods
by Upamanyu Chatterjee
Summary: The biggest prophecy revealed!Percy Jackson learns that when the heir to the big three god's turns 21 the gods will fall leaving 12 labours to e 1 to complete them occupies the throne of Zeus! Will Percy reign as the champion? What are the 12 labors? Whom must he defeat? Find the answers here.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

Percy Jackson: the king of gods

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

A normal day for me in camp half blood turned out to be the worst day of my , if u mean saving an ophiotauras & fighting the war god Ares as my fight,Chiron called me into the Big house.A very bad omen.I reached there nervous and trembling.I was greeted by a tensed looking Chiron,(not a good sign)THERE I WAS INFORMED ABOUT SOMETHING THAT SCARED ME OUT OF MY WITS!

(How was it? It was just my first guide me & keep thinking about the news Percy received)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'm horrified

Percy's POV

I found our Oracle Rachel Dare sitting in the recreational room fiddling with a toy broom. When she saw me she quickly got up and ran towards me & started crying. I held her hand & asked her the matter. She _said-pp.._ Percy.. _hhelp me.. I'll go mmad_. I asked Chiron about what happened  & what he said left me horrified. He told me that Rachel had recently spoken the biggest prophecy of all, the prophecy of the heir. I thought wow! The day couldn't get better right? But I spoke too early, suddenly Rachel doubled over, as if someone had punched her. When she stood up straight & her eyes glowed serpent green. When she spoke her voice sounded tripled.

" _when the heir to the big three turns twenty one_

 _The gods shall fall one by one_

 _To save Olympus from destruction_

 _A fight to become the chosen one_

 _Ten demigods shall fiercely compete_

 _12 labors are theirs to complete_

 _The half blood to complete the labors_

 _Shall reign as the king of Olympus_

At the last word she collapsed. Chiron & I put her on the front porch. Then I realized that I was trembling from fear. I thought «superb! Hero of Olympus trembling because of a prophecy by a serpent eyed part time oracle? I mustered up the courage to ask chiron why he told me this, uh-oh bad question. The answer shook me up.

( I'll publish a new chapter every **2days** & pls send me reviews about the story)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I go visiting the gods

Percy's POV

Chiron told me that even **the gods didn't know it** yet & only 3 people know it, Chiron, Rachel, you & me. & someone needs to tell the gods about this immediately.' Hey, what's the hurry Chiron ' I asked. Then Rachel spoke up- " Percy, you are older to Jason by 1 month"

"so what" I asked "u turn 21next month don't u" then it struck me! The gods only had a month before they fell!

"oh god" I said. Before I went nuts Chiron took control of the situation & told me "Percy, send an iris message to Apollo requesting him for an audience with the gods. Rachel go with Percy, tell Apollo that it is about a prophecy. He will immediately grant you an audience. Remember to convince him at any cost"

We went to the ping pong table which now became our informal war headquarters where where AZ fountain was situated. I flipped in a drachma & called "oh iris the rainbow goddess show me the sun god Apollo" a mist covered the fountain & I found Apollo in a golden chariot wearing a denim & bright yellow shirt circling the equator.

I bowed down to him" lord Apollo"

Apollo: Hello brave warriors! Long time no see! Well, I can certainly make a masterpiece poem about it- after a long time the warriors arrive, it is clear the did sur…

Me: well, lord, your poems are certainly the best but now is not the time for it

Rachel: yes, lord we would like an audience with god's as soon as possible.

Apollo: (frowns) what is the reason so important that my poems are neglected?

Me: there is a reason my lord & very big one if I may say.

Rachel: yes, it is about a great prophecy the gods are unaware of.

Apollo: a prophecy told without the knowledge of me! (glares at Rachel)

Rachel: my lord this prophecy was meant to be kept hidden from the gods but we think that it is in your interest to know about it.

Apollo: oh is it! (excitedly) well then I give you an audience tomorrow! B-bye

He just vanished then. We went to Chiron & told him that we needed to go tomorrow & tell the jerks that they are gonna die in about a month. I went to my cabin & packed a few things up (well u need some snacks & stuff when u are travelling from Long Island to Manhattan) I went for the dinner & ate alone in the Poseidon table (which is fine by me) annabeth understood something was wrong with me but I refused to speak about it. When the other campers went for singing & stuff I went to sleep in my cabin. I slept the whole night without a nightmare which is almost impossible for a half blood. I guess it is because my life has become a nightmare bigger than any other. I hastily dressed up & headed for the ed stable where Rachel was already waiting. She was stroking Mrs. O Leary in the ears when I arrived. She ran towards me and licked me all the way down. I calmed her down. We sat on her back & whispered Empire State Building in her ear and we were shadow travelling in no time .

When we reached there I was astonished like every was huge. We made our way in & stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for the


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- I go visiting the gods

Percy's POV

Chiron told me that even **the gods didn't know it** yet & only 3 people know it, Chiron, Rachel, you & me. & someone needs to tell the gods about this immediately.' Hey, what's the hurry Chiron ' I asked. Then Rachel spoke up- " Percy, you are older to Jason by 1 month"

"so what" I asked "u turn 21next month don't u" then it struck me! The gods only had a month before they fell!

"oh god" I said. Before I went nuts Chiron took control of the situation & told me "Percy, send an iris message to Apollo requesting him for an audience with the gods. Rachel go with Percy, tell Apollo that it is about a prophecy. He will immediately grant you an audience. Remember to convince him at any cost"

We went to the ping pong table which now became our informal war headquarters where where AZ fountain was situated. I flipped in a drachma & called "oh iris the rainbow goddess show me the sun god Apollo" a mist covered the fountain & I found Apollo in a golden chariot wearing a denim & bright yellow shirt circling the equator.

I bowed down to him" lord Apollo"

Apollo: Hello brave warriors! Long time no see! Well, I can certainly make a masterpiece poem about it- after a long time the warriors arrive, it is clear the did sur…

Me: well, lord, your poems are certainly the best but now is not the time for it

Rachel: yes, lord we would like an audience with god's as soon as possible.

Apollo: (frowns) what is the reason so important that my poems are neglected?

Me: there is a reason my lord & very big one if I may say.

Rachel: yes, it is about a great prophecy the gods are unaware of.

Apollo: a prophecy told without the knowledge of me! (glares at Rachel)

Rachel: my lord this prophecy was meant to be kept hidden from the gods but we think that it is in your interest to know about it.

Apollo: oh is it! (excitedly) well then I give you an audience tomorrow! B-bye

He just vanished then. We went to Chiron & told him that we needed to go tomorrow & tell the jerks that they are gonna die in about a month. I went to my cabin & packed a few things up (well u need some snacks & stuff when u are travelling from Long Island to Manhattan) I went for the dinner & ate alone in the Poseidon table (which is fine by me) annabeth understood something was wrong with me but I refused to speak about it. When the other campers went for singing & stuff I went to sleep in my cabin. I slept the whole night without a nightmare which is almost impossible for a half blood. I guess it is because my life has become a nightmare bigger than any other. I hastily dressed up & headed for the ed stable where Rachel was already waiting. She was stroking Mrs. O Leary in the ears when I arrived. She ran towards me and licked me all the way down. I calmed her down. We sat on her back & whispered Empire State Building in her ear and we were shadow travelling in no time .

When we reached there I was astonished like every was huge. We made our way in & stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for the

Chapter 4

( **sorry for the grammatical mistakes in the chapter & for ending it incomplete. I tried to make up for the previous short chapters. Hope you understand)**

Percy's POV

We made our way in & stepped on the elevator and pressed the button for the 600th floor. It was apparent that the gods were in a happy mood because instead of the usual disco songs like stayin alive, One Direction hit drag me down was been played in the elevator. A terrifying image of Zeus in bellbottom trousers & slinky silk shirt popped in my head.

I was glad when the elevator doors finally dinged open. In front of us, a path of floating stones led through the clouds up to mount Olympus, hovering two thousand metres over Manhattan.

I'd seen Olympus several times, but it still took my breath away. The mansions glittered gold and white against the side of the mountain. Gardens bloomed on a thousand terraces. Scented smoke rose from the braziers that lined the winding streets. And right at the top of the snow capped crest rose the main place of the gods. It looked as majestic as ever.

We made our way across the sky bridge into the streets of Olympus. The shops were wide open. The parks were full of people. A couple of muses sat on a bench looked just the opposite flaming lyres, & boy, did their hearts seemed to be in it! A dozen Cyclops swept the street with an uprooted oak tree singing merry go round.. A fair number of minor Godling spotted us from balconies and waved at us, giggling.

We passed under a big marble archway with statues of Zeus and Hera on either side. Rachel looked curiously at the statues & said "I remember annabeth saying Hera hates her or something". Olympus looked just the opposite of what it looked when I entered during the Titan war. Some 20 guards were guarding the hall of gods. The gold & silver doors stood firmly closed. It took some coaxing from our temporary oracle to let us in.

Our footsteps echoed as we walked into the Big throne room. Of course even gigantic throne room did not cover the size of the room. The place was about the size of a football stadium. High above, the blue ceiling glittered with constellations. Twelve giant thrones stood in a U around the hearth, in one corner, a house sized globe of water hovered in the air, & inside swam my old friend Bessie the ophiotauras.

We walked towards the gods when Zeus thundered: "siiileence" all the gods froze immediately & stared upon us. Well, everyone except Apollo, who looked around sheepishly. I instinctively realized something was wrong. Zeus continue "demigods, what brings u among the mighty without even caring to inform me! I didn't understand what he was saying & was about to mumble something when Apollo started: "Lord Zeus, well, they asked me yesterday & because it was about some prophecy so I said yes… ….

"& **u tell me now!"** he thundered. Zeus was going blah blah blah when Athena interrupted him "Lord Zeus, perhaps u could lecture him later, I think we should hear what he has to say. Moreover, Apollo said its about a prophecy" "y.. Yes my lord" Apollo mumbled. Well than I plunged into narration with Rachel correcting me in between. Well, that shut up every single jerk in the room.

( **will continue tomorrow)**


	5. Chapter 5

( **sorry I was nervous so in the 4** **th** **chapter by mistake I published the 3** **rd** **chapter also again. Hope you understand that I'm a new writer & forgive me.)**

 **Percy's POV**

 **Chapter 5**

So then I plunged into narrating the entire story with Rachel correcting me where I was wrong. When we finished the story the gods' jaw dropped open like they were watching conjuring 2. Well I honestly think that served the jerks right. Yeah u heard me right, even my father the sea god Poseidon. I think most of the half bloods would agree on that. It's just that we never really got the chance to interact openly with our parents on the godly side.

Well, finally dad spoke up in a worried tone " _Percy, is it some kind of a joke? I mean we die.."_

" _or fall one by one from here all the way down to the earth_ " Mr D interrupted with a cackle.

Nobody laughed. Zeus glared at him and I instantly knew mr D was in trouble later. _"do we die in a battle or something or do we just disintegrate?"_ asked Artemis. No one answered. Even Athena looked worried. Aphrodite fainted on the spot.

Then Athena spoke _"so no point in making a fuss about it. Let's get to the next part of the prophecy which is to decide the ten demigods who take the labors._ " " _but why_ " Zeus groaned _"Jason is my son, he should naturally be given my throne" " but the prophecy clearly mentions a battle to Decide that"_ my father said innocently. " _OK, so send a message to Hades to come here as fast as possible"_ Zeus grumbled. " _but I still believe it is fake_ " Ares mumbled thoughtfully. I kicked in the urge to beat his head off. Hephaestus stumbled with his Tools murmuring perhaps he could create a portal of herbalsicystbiksi with some sulphuric altledityc f… .. & what not. Most of them were too shaken to speak. Dionysus shook his head drinking Diet Coke. _" who are the ten demigods who shall undertake the quest to sit on my priceless throne?_ " Zeus said with sound like wail with the last part. Nobody answered. Then Athena spoke up " _I suggest we each suggest the name of one of our children whom we think is fit to ascend the throne" " but then what will happen to Gods like me & Artemis who don't have children, even we want to give a hand in great prophecy." _Hera complained _. " no need to worry about me mother, I will name someone from my hunters._ Artemis spoke in a childlike voice. Some tension brewed up between them. "so then it's decided" Zeus roared. " _the demigods will be sent an urgent & secret message by us to come here by tomorrow. I'll send a message to Hades informing him. We will speak about it tomorrow" " by that time Percy will be kept in the guest house with Miss Rachel." _

I was escorted back by Hermes with whom I had a short chat. I think it went something like this:

Hermes: Percy is it really true?

Me: I fear yes.

Hermes: How did you know ?

Me: ( I then related the entire incident)

Hermes: ( looking seriously pale) then I have a lot of work to do, I gotta send the message to all the minor gods. (thoughtfully) I even have to think about the child of mine to be nominated.

Then we arrived at the guest room. It was a huge building painted in light brown with white stripes. I realized that whoever was the architecture, he\ she must have put in a lot of thoughts behind this. Then it clicked me that Annabeth was the architecture of Olympus. This was also my favourite drawing which I saw in her Lappy. So this is what it looks in reality. Rachel must have been thinking the same because she murmured " _your girlfriend is great"_ we went inside and whoa! It was like a 25th century mall, with nine floors. There were 3 ways to go up, u had a ramp, an elevator & the stairs. The ceilings were Crystallized with all the signs of the gods. There were hundreds of rooms with all the facilities. You had a lake inside a room, (pretty impossible right? Not when annabeth's the architecture) campfires, some 70 odd sleeping rooms, a pretty big dining room & an awesome Greek library.

We went inside the room to our left, opposite to the hot bath. It was just like Harry Potter movie in which the tents are small in the outside & gigantic in the inside. The room had every luxury you could dream of. There were seven sub rooms inside one room. It was already afternoon & I & Rachel had a quick bath, ate a delicious blue cake. Then Rachel told me Apollo had called her for some important Oracle stuff so I was left alone. I switched the TV on and only 2 channels were having a good signal, the weather report of Aeolus & the secrets of Hephaestus. I thought that Hephaestus thing would tell something about his personal life or something, but it only told u how to make a nuclear bomb: learn the Hephaestus way. I then set out to explore the building. I played some billiards with the Cyclops, practiced sword fighting with centaurs & watched as some naiads flirted with the satyrs. Before I knew it, it was evening, & I was exhausted. I went down to my room & had trouble sleeping ( as usual) then when I slept I was once again having a nightmare (as usual)


End file.
